The Golden Four
by azulkitten28
Summary: When Katherine Whitley enters Ron Weasley's life, he couldn't believe how instant their friendship was. But something always was there between them, something deeper. Witness the romantic tale of Katherine Whitling and Ron Weasley as they, along with Harry and Hermione, face the woes of Hogwarts and return of Lord Voldemort.
1. The Leaky Cauldron

**Chapter One**

Katherine tossed and turned as the bright sunlight filtered through the curtain of her sighed and looked at the clock on her night stand. 7:13 am. She groaned in dismay, she hated being up so early, but with summer holiday coming to an end, she supposed she better get in the practice of getting up early. She pulled herself out of bed and stumbled into the hall towards the bathroom.

"You're up early" He father noted as he walked down the hallway towards her. Katherine just mumbled and her father laughed, and passed her and continued towards the stairs. Katherine shut the bathroom door behind her and stared at herself in the mirror. Her long blonde hair was messy and in a slept-in bun. Her olive green eyes looked back at her. She looked so much like her mother. Katherine had only seen pictures of her, but the older she became, the more she looked like her mum. She shook her head and got herself ready for a shower.

After her shower she padded down stairs to find something for breakfast. When she entered the kitchen she was surprised to still see her dad there. He normally was gone to work before she made it to breakfast.

"Morning Katherine, your looking bright eyed and bushy tailed." Her father said with a laugh.

"Yeah yeah" Katerine mumbled. Only her father really called her Katherine, her friends at school called her Kat, not that she had that many.

"Here, I made you some eggs." he said as he pushed a plate over to her. Kat sat down and ate as her father read though the Daily Prophet. Kat eyed the front page as her father read an article inside.

Kat dropped her fork and leaned forward to see the picture on the front of the paper. It was the Weasley family on the front. Katherine knew some of the boys and the daughter of the family. Her father looked at her curiously and flipped back to the front page.

"Ah yes, the Wealseys, they deserved that prize. Arther is a good man. You are in the same year as one of his sons aye?" Her father asked.

"Yeah, Ron, he's the one with the rat. Ginny is a sweet girl, I helped her with a Charms assignment last year. The Twins are right troublemakers, but are hilarious in their own right. That one is Percy, he's a prefect, but i don't know much about him" She said as she pointed to the family members as she spoke about them.

"I can't remember the last time me and Arther had a good chat. I'll have to see him when he comes back. Says here they went to Egypt to visit their oldest son. A Cursebreaker, that's a good career." Her father stated.

"Oh wow, how many are there?" Kat asked, as she counted all the kids in the photo. Seven?!

"I knew he had a lot of siblings but seven! Wow" Kat sank back into her seat and began to finish her now, much colder eggs. Her father chuckled, but his voice soon died down to silence. They sat for a few minutes before he spoke again.

"Katherine, I have some bad news" Her father started. She sighed, thats why he hadn't left yet.

"Another trip?" Kat said as she dropped her fork, no longer hungry. Her father looked away guiltily.

"I am part of a negotiations team for next year's World Cup, it might be here in Britain. " He said as he laid down the Prophet.

"When will you be back?" Katherine said as she got herself up and began to clean her plate. He hesitated, Katherine looked back at him as she set her plate in the sink.

"End of September" He muttered softly.

"Dad!" Katherine yelled hardly. He knew it was only days before she had to get her things for her term at Hogwarts this year, and he wouldn't be here to see her on the train either. She wouldn't see him till next June.

"Katherine, Im sorry.." He started, but Katherine just shook her head.

"Dad, look, i know you have to do your work. But doesn't your job know you have a daughter!" Katherine said exasperated.

"This is a big assignment Katherine, and a major win if we get to host the World Cup next year." her father strained, obviously feeling guilty about all this.

"What about me?" Katherine asked.

"Well, I've asked Tom at the Leaky Cauldron to keep an eye on you for the coming week. You'll have a room there. And a man from the Ministry can take you to Kings Cross Station, you can shop on your own." Her father said. Katherine just nodded.

"Be ready tonight?" Katherine asked.

"Aye tonight" her father confirmed.

Katherine's day was spent cleaning and packing. She was filling her trunk with all her things, Her books, cauldron, telescope. She made sure her Hogsmeade slip was in her trunk that her Dad had already signed. She packed her clothes and robes. She even packed some of the muggle makeup she had discovered this summer. Serena, her black as night owl had returned from her afternoon flight just in time. Her father returned from work around six o'clock that night, and they headed down to the fire place. They always used the Floo Powder Network to get to London.

Katherine always went first. She grabbed a handful of the powder and stepped into the fire place. Her trunk was at her side. She took a deep breath, like she always did and said her destination firmly.

"Leaky Cauldron, London" Kat said as she felt herself being whisked away. She felt her hair stand on end and then she stepped out of the fire place into the dusky Leaky Cauldron. She pulled her trunk and herself out of the way to make room for her father. She looked around the pub. It honestly never changed. People were watching her, others didn't spare her a glance. Her father stepped through not moments after she had gotten out of the way.

"John, John Whitting, it's been a while." A raspy voice came from the other side of the room. Kat looked over just in time to see who it was.

"Ah Tom, it's been ages. How are you? You remember Katherine don't you?" her father said as he wrapped an arm around her. Katherine smiled as Tom the innkeeper looked over at her giving her the glance over. It hadn't been the first time he had to watch her while her dad was away on ministry business. Her grandmother on her father's side was her only relative alive that she knew of, and she was currently taking an extended vacation in some tropical island in the Caribbean. She normally was on some kind of extended vacation, ever since Grandpa had passed.

"She's looks more like her mother every time I see her" Tom said with a sweet smile.

"Aye she does, lets get her all settled in. They want us ready to depart tonight." John said as he grabbed his daughter's trunk and made towards the stairs. Kat followed the pair of men as she held Serena in her cage. They headed to a room on the far end of the hall. A boy poked his head out of a room, to see what all the noise was about. Katherine's breath caught in her throat. It was Harry Potter. She was in the same year as him in Hogwarts, even the same house. They were never really close. Katherine was much too shy. He looked at her, a look of confusion and familiar crossed his face.

"Hello, Harry, you staying here too?" Katherine asked softly. He stared at her for a moment and then a dawning look appeared on his face. He must not have remembered where he knew her from.

"Hello, yeah, i'll be here till school starts. You?" He asked. Katherine looked down at the door her father had just entered, that must be her room.

"Yeah, my dad was a work trip he has to take. Won't be back in time for the start of term. " Katherine said with a glum look. Harry looked at her, she didn't know what the look was for. It wasn't quite pity, but it was something.

"Have you by chance finished your History of Magic homework yet?" Harry asked, as he looked at her different now. There wasn't that feel of pity in his looks.

"Oh no, I'll probably cram it in all in the next week. I haven't done any of it." Katherine said with a laugh. Harry laughed with her.

"I go to Florean Fortescue's in the afternoons. He had loads of stories about the Goblins Rebellions. What to go tomorrow?" Harry asked. Katherine blinked. Did Harry Potter just ask her to do homework together?

"Katherine?! Hunny I have to hurry" Her father called her from down the hall. His voice shook her from her shocked state, and she quickly smiled.

"Coming Dad," She called down the hall, "And that would be great Harry. See you tomorrow. " Katherine said as she turned towards her room.

"See you tomorrow Katherine!" Harry called back. She chuckled. She bet he didn't remember her name until her dad had said it. She pushed the thought aside. She was going to be hanging out with Harry Potter.

Her Dad had set her trunk down at the foot of the bed and Tom was tidying a few last minute things when she entered. Kat sat Serena's cage down by the window, the was a stand there for just opened the window and Serena wooted her thanks as she sat in the breeze of the window. Kat smiled and turned towards her Dad.

"You know your way to Gringotts correct?" Her Dad started. Katherine nodded.

"You sure you'll be okay? I can have someone…" Her father started but she cut him off.

"Dad, im thirteen, i'll be okay." Katherine said with a smile. He dad crossed the room and gave her a strong hug. They weren't going to see each holiday break. Katherine hugged him back.

"I'll write once im back in the country. You can tell me all about everything" Her dad said as he gently ruffled her hair as he stepped back.

"Of Course dad" Katherine said, feeling a little teary eyed.

"Very well then, I'm off. Tom, let's settle the bill downstairs first." Her dad said as he made his way to the door. Tom followed him. Katherine waved goodbye as the door shut. She sighed. So here she was. She was by herself until it was time to go to Hogwarts. She went over to her trunk and got out some owl treats for Serena and popped one into her cage for her. She listened to the hustle and bustle of the muggle world outside. She headed over to her bed and sat. One more week until she was whisked back to school. She sighed and looked over at her trunk, she had to start the homework some time.

Katherine woke the next morning rather late. She had stayed up trying to finish her potions homework. Though it was no luck, Snape had been brutal on homework this holiday. She got ready and around noon she made her way down to get lunch. As she entered the ground floor of the Leaky Cauldron, she heard her name being called. She followed the sound of the voice, and seen Harry was calling for her to join him. She smiled and gulped, heading over to him.

"Mornin Harry" Katherine said as she sat next to him. He laughed.

"More like afternoon, Katherine, you do know it's noon?" He said with a laugh. Katherine smiled and a light blush appeared.

"Yes Harry, I am aware of the time. And Kat please, Katherine is so formal, only my dad calls me that." she said with a smile.

"Aye, sorry. Kat it is." Harry said smiling. Tom brought them both a mug of pumpkin juice and Kat some toast and jam. Harry must have already ate.

"Any planned for today Kat?" Harry asked as she ate. She nodded and swallowed her bite of toast.

"Yes, Gringotts, then maybe get some of the shopping for classes out of the way. Then of course that homework get together. " Kat said then took another bite of toast.

"I only have finishing up my shopping list, care if I tag along?" Harry said as he looked over at her. He looked a little abashed to ask. Kat smiled and swallowed her bite.

"That would be great. Since you have already done some shopping you'll know where to get everything. I would be completely lost." Kat said with a grateful smile. Harry beamed.

There day was filled with shopping and homework. They had both went to Gringotts together. Harry was surprised with much she had gotten out. Kat explained it was going to last her till the end of the year, and she needed new robes. They both shopped around Diagon Alley, stopping at all different shops and stalls. They both spent quite a lot of time outside Quality Quidditch Supplies, ogling the new Firebolt. Katherine loved Quidditch, but never tried for the house team. She loved playing chaser. After a good few hours, they had gotten most everything Katherine and Harry needed. Kat had a blast out with him. He was funny and a sweet boy. They both made their way back to the Leaky Caldron to drop off their purchases, and grab their History of Magic homework. Kat let Serena out, she had been sleeping when Kat had headed down stairs earlier and didn't want to disturb her. Kat grabbed her books and parchment and hurried down stairs to meet Harry. He hadn't made it back down the stairs when she arrived at the ground floor. So she waited for him. The Leaky Caldron had gotten busy, children and their parents getting ready for the start of term. Katherine was bumped into by her friend Luna Lovegood. She was a year younger than her but a sweetheart now the same. They talked for a moment, before her father ushered her away. It wasn't until now, waiting on Harry, that Kat had noticed the Wanted Posters. The man called Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban. She blinked, people couldn't escape from there? Could they?

" Do you know about him?" Kat heard Harry's voice from behind him. She jumped and looked back at him. He frightened her. He stifled a laugh.

"No, what did he do?" Kat asked as she looked back at the mad man on the wanted poster.

"Dark wizard, Volde… You know who supporter. Murdered a bunch of muggles. " Harry said behind her.

"Oh my. " Kat said, she stared a few more moments and looked away, back to Harry. Harry turned as well and together they headed to the door.

The next week, Kat and Harry spent a considerable amount of time together. They both were here until the end of summer break, and no one else they knew was staying at the Leaky Cauldron. They had seen many people they knew. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. Harry had told her about Ron and Hermione. Ron and his family had gone to Egypt, which Kat had already known. Hermione went to France with her family. Hermione and Kat had really barely spoke to each other. She was always so busy with Ron and Harry, or her studies. Kat was afraid she would be a bother to the girl. It also made Kat a bit sad, knowing Ron and Hermione were due to come any day. With his rightful friends, would Harry even want to hang out with her? She deemed she would deal with that when the time comes, for now enjoy having a friend like Harry. She hadn't really gotten this close with anybody in Hogwarts, sure she had friends, but they way she and Harry joked, the talks of Quidditch and just everything. She hadn't been this close with a friend.

The last day of vacation started normal. Ron or Hermione hadn't shown up yet, so Harry and Kat decided to carry on as normal. That morning Kat dressed in jean shorts with a tee shirt sporting her favorite Quidditch team, Chudley Cannons. She let her long blonde hair be free today, and tamed it the best she could, give it a slight beachy vibe. Or at least that what she hoped it looked like. She used some mascara today and pulled on her sandals and headed down stairs. Harry was waiting for her downstairs as always. She smiled, and they decided it would be ice cream from breakfast today. Their last day of holiday, that how they were going to celebrate. They made their usual rounds, always to pass by Quidditch Supplies to look at that Firebolt. She was just fine with her Nimbus 2000, but man, did that Firebolt look good. As her and Harry made their way to the ice cream parlor, they talked about the Firebolt and what it must be like to fly it. When they reached the sight of the ice cream parlor, Kat's heart sank.

There sat Ron and Hermione, both vigorously waving to Harry. Harry smiled and grabbed Kat's wrist. She looked down and blinked but before she could react he was pulling her along. Kat struggled to keep up in her sandals. They stopped before the table.

"Finally!" Ron said as he looked at Harry, smiling. Then looked at Kat. He stared at her for a moment. Kat blushed under his gaze. Ron looked extra freckle-ly from what she remembered of him, the sun in Egypt must have played a part in that. Ron seemed to have recovered and continued to talk to Harry, his eyes moving back to Harry.

"We went to the Leaky Cauldron, and they said you left, and we went to Flourish and Blotts, and Madam Malkins, and…" Ron started but Harry cut him off.

"We already got all our stuff last week." Harry explained to them.

"We?" Hermione piped up.

"Yeah, me and Kat. She's had to stay at the Leaky Cauldron like me" Harry said. Hermione gave Kat a look.

"Yeah, my dad had to go out of country for a job assignment. He wasn't going to be back in time by the start of term." Kat explained. Hermione nodded.

"What about your mum? Hermione asked. Kat looked down, a bit sullen.

"My, um, mother passed when I was quite young" Kat said as she crossed her arms and hugged herself.

"Oh dear, i'm so sorry" Hermione said, her face tinged pink.

"Wait a minute, are you Katherine Whitling?" Ron asked, something coming together in his head.

"Yeah, Though only my dad calls me Katherine" Kat stated.

"Oi, Dad said we are taking you to Kings Cross Station with us." Ron said smiling.

"Ron, how did you know I was staying in the Leaky Cauldron?" Harry asked, obviously waiting his turn to ask.

"Dad" Ron said simply.

"Did you really blow up your Aunt, Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry and Kat sat down, as Kat looked at Harry puzzled. He didn't tell her this.

"I didn't mean too" Harry said, Ron started rolling with laughter, and the thought of a woman blown up like a balloon entered her mind, and Kat had to giggle as well.

"It's not funny you too, honestly, im shocked Harry wasn't expelled.

"Come on Hermione, imagine a woman, being so round as a balloon." Kat said, as she giggled some more and Ron laughed even more. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Actually im surprised i wasn't either." Harry admitted, "Forget expelled, i was thinking arrested."

Kat sombered up.

"Ron, does your Dad know why the Minister let me off?" Harry asked.

"Probably because it's you, Being Harry Potter and all" Ron said, still faintly chuckling," I'd hate to see what the Ministry would do to me if I blew up an Aunt, though they'd have to dig me up first, Mum would have done murdered me. Anyway, you can ask him tonight, we are staying there so we can stay you and Kat to Kings Cross station, Hermione is gonna stay as well."

"Mum and Dad dropped me off this morning with all my Hogwarts things." Hermione said with a smile.

"Excellent" Harry said.

"So have you two gotten everything?" Kat asked.

"Look at this!" Ron said excitedly as he pulled out a new wand. Kat vaguely remember hearing that Ron had broke his previous wand, causing some simple spells and transfigurations in class to go terribly wrong. Kat smiled and watched as he gave out wand spec, then listen as Hermione explained why she had so many books, nearly doubled what Ron had. The worried feeling of Harry abandoning her for Ron and Hermione had diminished so what, but it wasn't totally gone. She had already been with him when they found them, what about when they went back to the Leaky Cauldron, would he ask her to hang out? Or would she spend the rest of her night in her room alone?

"I still have ten gallons, it's my birthday in September and Mum and Dad gave me some money from an early birthday present," Hermione started.

"How about… a nice big book" Ron said, and Kat tried not to laugh. Ron caught her eye seeing she was about to laugh and smiled himself.

"Hmm noo" Hermione went on, not paying them any mind.

"I think an owl. Harry has Hedwidge, and you have Erol. Kat do you have an owl?" Hermione asked.

"I do, her name is Serena" Kat answered.

"See, you all have owls" Hermione went on.

"I don't have an owl, it's the families. I have a rat. Speaking of Scabbers, he looks a bit off kilter, ever since Egypt.

"There a magical creature shop, just down the way, you can get Scabbers checked, and Hermione can get an owl. " Harry said. Kat felt the worry set in, this is where is was gonna happen. She had no reason to go to the shop, and she wasn't expressly invited. She sighed as they paid for these things. The three set off as Kat hung back, not wanting to trod where she wasn't welcome. It didn't take long before she heard her name.

"Kat? You okay?" Ron hollered at her. She peeked up and looked at them. Kat nodded, a blush coming to her face again.

"Alright, come on then" Ron called to her. Harry and Hermione seemed to be staring at Ron. Kat grabbed her shoulder bag and ran off to catch up with them.

Ron and Hermione had been to Flourish and Blotts and Madam Malkins and there was still no sign of Harry. He was more than ready to find him. Nothing against Hermione, but he could use with some conversation besides classes and books. He felt Scabbers move in his pocket. The poor rat, Egypt took its toll on him, he hadn't quite been the same since. He was going to get him checked out while they were in Diagon Alley. Hermione found out that Harry went to the ice cream parlor almost every day, so that's where him and Hermione had headed. They both sat all their books down, and ordered some ice cream. He was almost done, while Hermione had barely touched hers, when they seen Harry.

Ron jumped up, waving at him and called his name. He was smiling he was glad to see Harry again. Harry noticed them and smiled. Ron didn't know what to think when Harry grabbed the girl's wrist next to him ran them over to him and Hermione.

"Finally" Ron said to Harry then glanced over at the blonde. Well he intended it to be a glance. He went uneasy in his stomach, and could only stare at her. She was wearing his favorite team. Her hair looked so wild and and… He gulped then forced his attention back to Harry.

"We went to the Leaky Cauldron, and they said you left, and we went to Flourish and Blotts, and Madam Malkins, and…" Ron started but Harry cut him off.

"We already got all our stuff last week." Harry explained.

"We?" Hermione piped up. Ron looked over at her. We? Harry had said we. We as in him and the girl.

"Yeah, me and Kat. She's had to stay at the Leaky Cauldron like me" Harry said. Ron looked back at her. Kat was her name. She looked familiar. But surely he would recognize her, if he knew her.

"Yeah, my dad had to go out of country for a job assignment. He wasn't going to be back in time by the start of term." Kat explained. Hermione nodded. Now that sounded familiar. Ron slowly began piecing things together.

"What about your mum? Hermione asked. Kat looked down, a bit sullen.

"My, um, mother passed when I was quite young" Kat said as she crossed her arms and hugged herself. Ron wanted to scold Hermione. The look on Kat's face. It was saddening.

"Oh dear, i'm so sorry" Hermione said, her face tinged pink.

"Wait a minute, are you Katherine Whitling?" Ron said as everything clicked for him.

"Yeah, Though only my dad calls me Katherine" Kat stated. Ron felt excitement rush through him. What was going on with him? Too much egytption sun maybe?

"Oi, Dad said we are taking you to Kings Cross Station with us." Ron said smiling. He felt a small relief she wasn't just going to disappear after today. He wanted to pick her brain about the cannons. Or at least that's what he told himself.

Kat entered behind the three of them into Magical Menagerie. The place smelled of animals and it was so very loud. The animals were hooting and squeaking. Katherine noticed some owl treats, and point to them before she walked away from them. The rest of them went to the counter. Probably to gets Ron's rat looked at. Kat searched through the flavors of owl treats for Serena, then picked out three bags of the flavor Kat knew Serena liked best. She planned to give one to Harry for his owl, and then one to Hermione. She headed up to the counter, where all the rats and rat treats seemed to be when a large orange cat leaped out of seemingly nowhere at Scabbers. The rat raced outside, having Ron and Harry running after him. Hermione stayed behind, Now petting the orange attack cat, who's name was apparently Crookshanks.

"Oh goodness" Kat said as she approached the rat treats at the counter.

"He's so beautiful" Hermione said as she petted him.

"Do you want em? Only eight galleons" the lady said. With the look on Hermione's face, Kat could tell Hermione wanted him.

"There's always next birthday for an owl, until then Hogwarts has plenty you could use." Kat said as she picked up a small bag of rat treats. Kat turned towards her. Hermione nodded.

"I'll take him. " Hermione said. Kat smiled and asked for a bag of the best cat treats. Hermione tried to pay for the treats herself, but Kat wouldn't have it. And so, ten minutes later, Hermione bought her cat, and Kat had bought treats for all the pets, even picking up Ron's rat tonic he forgot about. Hermione and Kat left to the shop to find Harry and Ron waiting for them.

"You bought that monster?" Ron said with his mouth slightly a gap. Kat stepped out of the door way to make room for others to get into the shop.

"He's wonderful" Hermione said as she cuddled the cat. Kat went over to stand next to Harry.

"The shop lady said he'd been in there for months, nobody wanted him." Hermione said.

"I wonder why" Ron said sarcastically as he turned back towards the Leaky Cauldron. The rest of them followed him as they headed back.

When they returned to the Leaky Cauldron, kat heard her name being called out.

"Little Katherine, well I'll be. Wondered when you gotten off too." a man with red hair called out. Kat assumed the man must be Mr. Wealsey. He looked vaguely familiar from the picture in the Daily Profit.

"Yes, that me, Ron tells me I'm going to King Cross with you?" Kat said as they rest of the joined Mr. Weasley.

"Yeah, you old dad owled me. He has a mighty important job. They pulled the rest of us to help the search for Sirius Black." Mr. Weasley said, turning slightly green.

"So they still haven't caught him yet?" Harry asked.

"No unfortunately." Mr. Weasley sighed.

"Wonder if we could catch him, we could use the money" Ron said. Kat was sure if it was a joke or serious.

"Ron, no thirteen year old will catch Black, it will be the guards of Azkaban, that will get him, and they are madder than ever." Mr. Weasley said.

It was then a large group of people came in from Diagon Alley, all she recognized. The rest of the Weasley family. Molly headed straight for them as Percy began talking to Harry.

"Oh hunny, I could pick you out of a crowd, you look just like your mother. Katherine dear, how are you" Mrs. Weasley said pulled her into a hug. Kat smiled.

"I'm doing lovely Mrs Weasley. " Katherine answered, but Mrs. Wealsey's attention was cut short when she had to scold the twins, Fred and George. They were making fun of Percy, and the little Kat heard, it was rather funny. Percy went up to change for dinner. And to be honest, the thought sounded good to freshen up.

Kat excused herself and head up stairs to her room. Well this was it. If they didn't want her around, they wouldn't have to bother with her anymore. Kat pushed the thought aside. She was too much of a worrier at times. Kat put the treats aways in her trunk. Serena was still out, probably hunting and getting a big dinner. She had to know it was time to go back to Hogwarts by now. Kat headed over to the bathroom to freshen up. She left her hair as is was, but changed into some jeans. The Leaky Cauldron was colder than being outside. She pulled her shoes back on and opened her down, intent of going back down to dinner, but as she opened the door. Hermione and Ginny stood outside it. Kat looked at them puzzled.

"Mum sent us to come get you." Ginny said with a smile.

"Hey Ginny how was your holiday?" Kat asked as he shut the door behind her. The three girls made their way towards the parlor. Ginny went on about it. Kat turned to Hermione.

"You have to tell us about France during dinner" Kat said as she found a seat. Ron was to one side of her and Ginny to the other, across from her were Harry and Hermione, the twins were just down from them. Over five courses of dinner, they talked about so many things. Hermione's trip to France, the Weasley's adventures in Egypt. They talked about why the ministry were allowing them to borrow cars.

After dinner, everyone sat around and chatted for a little bit. Soon, one by one, they all headed up to their rooms. When Ron and Harry went up, Kat decided to head up with them. She wished the remaining family good night, and followed the boys up. She bid them goodnight and headed into her room. She heard a hoot as she entered, Serena had returned. Kat crossed the room and stroked Serena gently. She sighed as she slowly began to pack, there wasn't much but it was too much to save for the morning. She got all her things and set out her outfit for the next day. Jeans, sneakers and a jumper. Simple. It wasn't long before she was crawling into bed for the night. She looked up at the ceiling and found herself slowly drifting to sleep.


	2. The Dementor

**Chapter 2**

Katherine awoke to the sound of the busy street from her open window. She sighed as she got up. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She padded over to the bathroom. After a potty break and a shower, she felt a lot more awake, she was in her towel when she heard someone banging on her door.

"Katherine dearie, time to wake up. " Mrs. Weasley called from outside.

"Im awake, just getting out of the shower" Katherine called back.

"Downstairs in twenty minutes dear" Mrs. Weasley called back as Kat heard her walk away. Kat quickly dressed and side braided her hair. She hadn't the time to dry it, so a braid would do. She did flick on some mascara before she packed everything in her trunk, with the exception of a small purse. She closed Serena's cage, who thankfully was in it already. It was then her door burst open. Both twins, Fred and George stood there. Kat looked back at them.

"Came to help with your trunk" Fred said with a grin.

"And see this girl that has Hermione in a fluster" George grinned even bigger. Kat looked at them confused.

"What?" Kat asked intrigued.

"Spending two weeks with Harry" Fred said,

"Tom said they were always going out together" George finished.

"Oh goodness nothing like that! He was just being friendly, since we were both stuck here. " Kat gasped wide eyed as she looked at the boys. Both of them laughed as each picked up an end of her trunk.

"Sure" George laughed.

"We believe you" Fred finished. Kay rolled her eyes and picked up Serena in her cage.

"Besides, I wouldn't want to get on Hermione's bad side, she probably knows more ways to kill someone, and she's genius enough to never get caught. " Kat said as she passed the boys and made her way down the stairs, where she stacked Serena next to Harry's and Percy's owl. She headed into breakfast to grab some toast from breakfast. It wasn't long after that before Mr. Weasley was calling them to the door. Harry went first into the first car. Mr. Weasley put Harry, Hermione, Ron, herself and Percy all in that car. It was a terribly tight squeeze. Kat was basically on Ron's and Percy's laps. Hermione was pressed up rather hard against Harry. The trip was uneventful, or even if it was Kat wouldn't had noticed. She was trying to keep her breath calm as she was pressed against Ron. He was the one yesterday that made sure she was included in the trip to Magical Menagerie. She was grateful for him with that, but that didn't explain while her heart was hammering in her chest.

The wizards from the Ministry that were driving, got them trolleys when they got to King Cross Station. They were pushing their carts as they went through Kings Cross Station. Mr. Weasley never left Harry's side. Like he was guarding him or something. Kat watched as they went through the platform of 9 ¾. Mrs. Weasley instructed Ginny and Percy to go next. Kat and Hermione were the last to go through. They got their trunks loaded and Kat began to panic. Did they want her to sit with them? Kat nervously looked around for anyone else she knew, but it was Ron that looked back.

"Come on Kat. What's the hold up" Ron shouted at her. She nodded and shouted sorry as she went to catch up to them. As she passed the twins, they gave her a funny look. She ignored them. Harry and Ron lead them to the back of the train, past pack compartments until they got to a section that was somewhat empty. Everyone unloaded their trunks and put the owls and Crookshanks in the luggage rack. They headed back out to say goodbye. Mrs. Weasley hugged and kissed all her children, even Harry. Kat stood a bit standoffish. But Mrs. Weasley found her and headed over to her as Mr. Weasley took Harry away for a moment.

"Katherine, dear, I knew your mother. She was one of my very best friends in Hogwarts. She was the smartest Ravenclaw and helped me out quite a bit with my studies. When John, your dad has to go away, i want you to know, your more than welcome at the Burrow. Your father has never been one to accept help from others. But I didn't know he was holding you up at the Leaky Cauldron. Your always welcome" Molly said as she hugged her tightly. Then she began handing out sandwiches.

Molly began ushering them onto the train. Harry and Mr. Weasley were still talking. The men began to shut the compartment doors, and the train began to move. Harry began running for it and Ron opened the door for Harry to jump on. They all waved as they the train picked up speed and turned then bend. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione.

"I need to talk to you in private." Harry muttered. Katherine's heart sank. They were gonna get rid of her now. She really didn't have any good friends. Not the way she felt when she was with Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

"Go away Ginny" Ron snapped at her.

"Oh, okay then" She replied crankily, turned and strood off. Kat went to go as well, but seen Ron hit Harry lightly and then Harry spoke up.

"Um Kat, I don't mind you staying. It's just…" Harry started.

"It's always been you three. I get it. " Kat said as she again turned to leave. Her arm was grabbed and she looked back, it as Hermione that had her now, which somewhat shocked her, after what the twins had told her earlier.

"I need another girl, i'm tired of getting bullied by you two. Kat is bright, smart, and well, don't take this badly Kat, she doesn't have many friends. So…" Hermione said trying to find a way to finish her sentence.

"I have no one to go run and tell it too." Kat finished for her. Hermione looked at her sympathetic, but nodded.

"Come on it's settled, Hermione isn't giving her up, lets go, I want to hear what you have to say." Ron said, causing all questions to be ceased and that Kat was coming with them. Kat felt herself smile slightly. If they didn't kick her aside now, would they ever?

Harry lead them past full compartments until finally they came to the last one. It wasn't empty though, a lone older man sat asleep. He was in shabby wizard robes and looked rather ill.

"Who do you think he is?" Ron asked, Kat still couldn't take his eyes off him. Was the Hogwarts Express strictly for students?

"Professor R.J. Lupin" Hermione said as a matter of factly.

"Do you know everything? Honestly, how do you know everything?" Ron said as she stared at her.

"It's on his case" Kat said as she pointed it out.

"Wonder what he teaches?" Ron asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hermione asked, looking at Ron.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts. It's the only vacancy. " Kat answered for Hermione. Ron roller his eyes at them.

"Reckon he's really asleep?" Harry asked.

"Seems to be" Hermione said.

"Yesterday night, when i went to get your rat tonic, I heard Mr. and Mrs. Weasley fighting. Mr. Weasley wanted to tell me and Mrs. Wealsey didn't. That, Sirius Black broke out of Azkaban to kill me." Harry went on to tell them that Mr. Wealsey even warned him today to not go looking for trouble. It kicked in her head now, why Mr. Weasly seemed like he was guarding Harry, because he was.

"Sirius Black escaped to come after you?" Hermione said shocked, and Ron looked thunderstruck.

"That's why all the fuss, Mr. Weasley not leaving your side until you were on the train." Kat said as she leaned back against the back of the seat.

"You have to be really really careful Harry, Stay away from trouble." Hermione warned.

"I don't go looking for it Hermione, it normally finds me" Harry said.

"How thick does Harry have to be to go looking for a nutter who wants to kill him," Ron said, not quite sure of his voice.

" No one ever got out of Azkaban before" Ron said

"He the first one right?" Kat continued.

"He was in high security prisoner as well." Ron said as he looked around at everyone.

"But they will catch Black won't they? Everyone is looking for him. " Hermione said.

"What's that sound?" Ron said, as Kat listen, and then heard a soft ringing. They looked around, before Harry got into his trunk and Harry pulled a pocket sneakoscope.

"Is that a sneakoscope? Hermione said, as Hermione and Kat stood to look at it.

"Shut it up before it wakes em up" Harry said as he nodded towards Lupin.

Ron had stuffed it in a pair of socks and everyone say back down.

"We could get it checked in Hogsmeade." Ron said. The talk of Hogsmeade peaked Kat's interest and she listened as Ron went on and on talking about these sweets from Honeydukes. Hermione was trying to say something about the historical importance, but Kat was focused on Ron's talk of all the sweets.

"Won't it be nice to get out and explore?" Hermione said looking at Harry.

"I guess it would, you'll have to let me know all about it. " Harry said glumly.

"What do you mean?" Ron said, his talk of sweets interrupted.

"I can't go, the Dursleys never signed my form." Harry said. Kat looked at Ron, he looked crestfallen with the news.

"What? No way? They will let you" Kat said.

"Fred and George know every secret passage out of the castle." Ron said as she looked.

"Harry shouldn't be out with permission, not with Black on the loose?" Hermione said, and Ron was about to huff an answer when Hermione let Crookshanks out. Ron stuff Scabbers back in his pocket. Kat shook her head and watched the two argue. The day went on and soon the trolley lady came by. Harry and Kat bought a stack each of Cauldron cakes. They passed them out to everyone. Kat munched on herself as Ron turned on her and began chatting about the Chudleys Cannons. That conversation lasted all the way through until they heard footsteps in the corridor. The compartment door slid open, and there stood a blonde hair git at the door. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were all there. Kat could only roll her eyes.

"Well look how it is, Potty and the Weasel. I heard your father got his hands on some gold, did you mother die of shock." Ron stood right up, Kat stood up in front of him. Now she wasn't sure if it was to hold Ron back or jinx Malfoy herself. Professor Lupin gave a snort.

"Who's that?" Malfoy eyed Lupin.

"New teacher" Harry said, still in his seat. Malfoy backed away, rolled his eyes and left. Kat turned to look at Ron, who gave her a quizzical look. But they both sat back down.

"I'm not taking no more from that stupid git, if he makes fun of me or my family, ill…" Ron started and made a violent hand motion which caused Hermione to roll her eyes and point to Lupin.

It rained hard as they spend North to the castle, and as it rained the sky darkened, the night was falling fast, lights flickered on in the cabin. Lupin still slept. He had slept all day, he must have been right exhausted. Kat was enjoying herself. Normally the train rides were dull, just her and a book. But this one was much better with friends. It was taking what seemed like forever when Ron finally spoke and asked.

"We have to be getting close" Ron said. And it was like he had said the magic words, and the train started to slow.

"Great, im starvin, i wanna get to the feast." Ron said as he tried to stare out the window.

"We can't be there yet. It's too early. " Hermione stated. Kat knew she was right. Kat tried to look out the window too but to no avail. Harry was closest to the door, and peeked out. Then, the train jerked stop, and the sound of luggage falling could be heard. Kat's heartbeat picked up. Then the lamps went out, and the train was submerged in darkness. Kat gulped. Her hand reached for anything to grab onto. She found someone's hand, it was cold and clammy like hers. But it was someone's and she held it for dear life.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

"I dunno" Kat answered, her voice quaking.

"Think we've broken down?" Harry asked. Kat heard a wiping noise and could barely make out that Ron wiping a hole clear on the window so he could look out.

"Anything?" Kat asked him breathlessly. She was still clutching a hand. God, was it Lupins? No Lupin was on the other side.

"Somethings… is moving. Someone is coming aboard" Ron answered.

The door to the compartment opened and in fell someone with a thud.

"Owe" rasped a female voice.

"Ginny?" Ron asked.

"Ginny what are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Looking for Ron" Ginny stated.

"Sit down, ouch, no not here, im here" Harry said as they got Ginny into a seat, pushing her further against the hand she was holding.

"Quiet" a deep raspy voice came. That wasn't any student. Had Lupin waken up?

There was a noise and then, a ball of fire in Lupin's hand showered them all in a soft light. Kat quickly looked to see whos hand she had been clutching. The person had done the same, Ron looked at her, they both blushed and released each other hand.

"Stay where you are" Lupin said as he stood, and made for the door, but before he got there, it opened. A large cloaked figure opened the compartment door. Kat felt herself push away from the creepy scary thing at the door. Her heart pounded and fright shook her body. She felt Ron's hands on her shoulders. She began to shake worse. She turned her body away and buried her face into Ron's chest. He seemed surprised at first, but when she continued to shake, she felt his arms snake around her shoulders, hugging her. The thing was horrible and a cold had swept the compartment. She heard something, or worse, someone fall to the floor. She felt as if she was going to have a heart attack. Her breathing came hard.

"We are not hiding Sirius Black, now begone." A few seconds passed

"Expecto patronum" Lupin's voice came.

Soon the cold was gone and she felt Ron trying to pull her away. At first she fought it, not wanting to feel vulnerable by herself again. Kat hadn't realized she had been crying until Ron looked at her.

"Easy there" Ron said. He looked at pale as a ghost. She looked around, Hermione was over Harry who was on the ground. She pulled away from him, wiping her tears. Something about that thing brought something horrible in her mind. She couldn't place the memory, just the feeling it gave her. Ron gave her a quick once over,making sure she was okay, then the lights came on. Kat focused on Harry, who seemed to pass out. The train jerked, and soon the train was rolling full steam ahead. Hermione gave Harry of slap.

"What?" Harry said as he opened his eyes. Ron and Hermione both heaved him onto his seat.

"You okay?" Ron asked him. Harry was covered in a cold sweat. His eyes flitted around.

"Yeah um, who screamed?" Harry asked.

"Um, no one" Kat said as she moved in front to get a good look at Harry. She had calmed down and wanted to help her friend. Harry began to look around.

"But I heard screaming." Harry muttered. A snap caused all to look at the source. Lupin was breaking apart a large bar of chocolate. Kat blinked, how could a man eat at a time like this? He handed a large piece to Harry. Then began handing out piecing to everyone.

"Eat it will make you feel better" Lupin said.

"What, em, what was that?" Kat asked looking up at Professor Lupin.

"It was a dementor, one of the guards of Azkaban" Lupin said as a matter of factly. Everyone just looked around at each other. One of the guards of azkaban. You mean these things were going to be at Hogwarts. Kats thoughts were interrupted by Lupin again.

"EAT. You'll feel better. Now I better go have a word with the driver. Excuse me" Lupin said as he disappeared into the corridor.

"I don't understand what happened." Harry said.

"Well, that thing, stood there and looked around and you well you" Hermione tried to go on but couldn't.

"I thought you were having a fit or something. You went rigid, and fell to the floor and started twitching" Ron said still scared. Hermione went on to explain what Lupin had done to get rid of the dementor.

"It was horrible" Ginny gasped in the corner, "Did you feel how horrible it got when it came it."

"I felt weird," Ron said, glancing at Kat, "felt like I'd never be cheerful again."

"But didn't any of you fall off your seats" Harry asked.

"No, "Ron said, he looked over at Kat. "Kat looked as if she were just about to have a fit" Ron seemed not to want to knowledge that Kat literally cowarded into him chest, and he had held her while the dementor was there.

Kat stood and grabbed her robes and exited the compartment. Her bladder felt full and she had to get away from Ron. She felt like she was exposed to much to him, just cause that bloody dementor came in. She locked herself in the lady bathroom and tried to keep her composure, though failing with a few tears falling from her eyes. She changed into her school robes, still trying to keep herself from crying. She didn't leave the bathroom, until she heard the train stop. She took a deep breath and left the bathroom. She stepped off the train, she didn't see Ron, Hermione, or Harry. She took a deep breath, maybe that was good. She was embarrassed to be near Ron right now. But she felt someone hook their arm into hers. She turned to find Hermione, who had Ron and Harry beside her. They made their way to a cart and they all climbed in. To Katherine's dismay, she was squeezed between Ron and Hermione. It wasn't a long trip up to the iron gates and soon, the castle could be seen. Kat stepped out of the carriage. But as they made their way to the castle, the snarky voice of Malfoy could be heard.

"Is it true Potter, did you faint at the sight of the dementors?" Malfoy said as he bounded up the stairs to block them from getting in the castle. At the talk of dementors, Kat felt rattled.

"Shove off Malfoy" Ron said. Kat had to admire Ron for that. Always sticking up for his friends.

"Did you faint to Weasley? I bet Katherine lasted longer that you." Malfoy sneered at him. Kat glared up at him at the mention of her name.

"Is there a problem?" Professor Lupin's voice came. Malfoy stared at Lupin, then quickly ran off with Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione pushed them all along to hurry it up.

Kat followed the crowd with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and were almost to the Great Hall, when she heard a loud voice.

"Potter, Granger, with me" Professor McGonagall shouted to them.

"No need to worry Potter, i just need a word in my office. Weasley, Whitling, move along" Professor McGonagall said, a bit intrigued she was with them apparently, by the way she said her name. Ron looked at her and shrugged. They both turned and made their way towards the Gryffindor table. They sat down and silence fell over them. Kat didn't know what to say. Ron cleared his throat.

"So, think we are going to have a chance at the quidditch cup this year?" Kat asked, trying to lure Ron into a conversation. It seemed to peak Ron's interest, but soon the House Sorting Ceremony started. Kat looked towards the large double doors, but still no sign of Harry or Hermione. Professor Flitwick was leading the sorting. Normally Professor McGonagall would do it, but she was with Harry and Hermione. They got quite a few stout looking Gryffindors this year, and finally Harry and Hermione were making their way down to them. Harry sat next to Ron and Hermione next to her.

"What was all that?" both Ron and Kat said almost in unison. But they couldn't respond, as the Headmaster stood.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I have a few things to say to you. And as it is quite important, I wish to get it out of the way, before we all become befuddled with our feast" Headmaster Dumbledore started, " As you all know, due to their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently paying host to some of the dementors of Azkaban on official Ministry business. They are stationed at every entrance, and while they out with us, I must make it clear that nobody is to leave school without permission, Dementors are not to be fooled with tricks or disguises, and even invisibility cloaks. It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I also look to our prefects and our Head Boy and Head Girl to make sure no student goes afoul." Dumbledore said as he looked around the hall. Kat looked over at Harry. He didn't do anything to that dementor, so why did it attack him

"On a cheery note, I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our roster. First, our new Care of Magical Creatures, Hagrid. Professor Kettleburn retired, to spend the rest of his life with his remaining limbs. And secondly i give you Professor Lupin, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Dumbledore said. Kat clapped along with the rest of the student body. Ron and Harry were whispering among themselves.

"A biting book? I should have guessed" Kat said in to Hermione's ear. Hermione looked back at her and laughed. After the applause died down, Headmaster Dumbledore began to speak again.

"Now that there is nothing else to report, Let the feast begin" Dumbledore said.

The table filled with food and drink, Kat began to eat and drink. She was more hungry than she realized They talked and laughed. Kat giggled with Hermione, she caused Ron to squirt pumpkin juice out his nose. It seemed like ages before the pumpkin tarts vanished and the Headmaster was telling them it was bedtime. The four of them rushed up to the teacher table. Harry, Ron and Hermione all excitedly congratulated Hagrid. Kat, who had never been close with the gamekeeper, congratulated him all the same. His face was shining with tears. Professor McGonagall eventually shooed them away. They joined the crowd of Gryffindors headed up the stairs. Kat yawned as they walked. She was ready to crash into her bed. They walked and climbed until finally they were in from of the Large Portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Passsword" she said, and a second later, Percy could be heard coming.

"Fortuna Major" Percy said as the portrait door swung open. They all began to stream into the common room, yet no one stayed, they all continued up to their dorms. Girls going one way and boys another. Hermione and Kat parted ways with the boys and headed towards their dorm on the top landing.

Kat opened the door for them and they all piled in. The girl dorm was simple. Five four post beds with red curtains. Each of them had a nightstand. Their trunks were at their beds, and in the middle was a small table with a pitcher of water and five glasses. Kat looked around. On one side of her was an empty bed, they were a girl short in their year. On the other was the bed of Lavender Brown. Next to her was Hermione, then the bed of Parvati Patil was next Hermione's bed. Then came the empty one again. Kat decided to shower tonight, since all the girls looked to be calling it a night. She would have the showers to herself.

She stood in the water, lost in thought. Why did the dementor effect her so? Sure, everyone was scared, but she felt that everyone, except Harry had kept their wits about them, hadn't they? Ron even… her mind wouldn't go there. She was embarrassed she had to turn to another to feel safe. She was a Gryffindor, they were supposed to be brave, yet at the sight of a dark creature. She cowarded.

When she got into bed she was still entranced with her thoughts on her cowardice, and it took her quite a while to eventually fall asleep.


End file.
